


Vuosanka

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [6]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mitähän tämä olisi, pojat on pehmeitä mutta eihän sitä nyt itselle tai toiselle voi myöntää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Lammio lähtee ampumaleirille Vuosankaan. Rahikainen jää koiravahdiksi.





	Vuosanka

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hahmot on Linnan eikä tällä tehdä rahaa.
> 
> tuntuu että mie vaan selailen headcanoneja tästä AU:sta joita oon kuukausia sitten huutanut ihmisille ja kirjoittelen niitä ylös. mutta mikäs tässä. omia headcanonejahan ne on.

”Monelta sie lähet?”

”Aikaisin”, Lammio vastaa yksinkertaisesti.

”Vietsie Rekon ennen?”

”Mieluummin en veisi.”

”Ai _niin_ aikasin. Huhhuh.”

”Aikataulu on sellainen. Toki jos s – ”

”Totta kai mie käytän sen”, Rahikainen vakuuttaa. Lammio hymähtää hiljaa, kun hän kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja laskee päänsä hänen olalleen. ”Kyl mie ossaan siitä huolta pittää. Vaikken ookkaan sie.”

Lammio kiertää käsivartensa paremmin Rahikaisen hartioille ja vetää peittoa paremmin ylleen. Hän puhaltaa lämmintä ilmaa toisen suihkunkosteisiin hiuksiin.

”Käytit taas minun shampootani.”

”Oli lähempänä”, Rahikainen mumisee ja pitää vähän tiiviimmin kiinni, kun Lammio hautaa kasvonsa hänen hiuksiinsa.

”Älä sitten laita sinne mitään… mitään turhia viestejä. Puhelimia käytetään muutenkin mahdollisimman vähän.”

”Mitä turhia viestejä”, Rahikainen toistaa huvittuneella äänellä.

”Tiedät aivan hyvin mitä tarkoitan.”

”Ei miun viesteis oo koskaan mitään turhaa.”

”Janne.” Lammion ääni on niin terävä, että Rahikainen kohottautuu katsomaan häntä kunnolla. Hänen ilmeensä on jäykkä tavalla, josta Rahikainen tietää hänen olevan hermostunut. Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan viitsi olla pahoillaan, väläyttää vain leikkisän hymyn.

”Joo joo. Mie luppaan etten pistä turhii viestei sinne korpeen.”

Lammio nyökkää, ei aivan tyytyväisenä, mutta yrittää silti rauhoittua ja päättää luottaa häneen. Rahikainen painaa pienen suukon hänen olkapäälleen ja laskee taas päänsä. Hetken he ovat hiljaa, Lammiokin alkaa taas silittää häntä. Sitten –

”Mitenkä sie määrittelet sen turhan? Missä mennee raja? Jos mie vaikka – ”

” _Janne_.”

Rahikainen nauraa ja kiepsauttaa yhä ärtyneemmän ja hermostuneemman Lammion syliinsä, rutistaa häntä itseään vasten.

”Elä elä, miehä vaan kiusaan. Mie luppaan olla kiltisti.”

Lammio sulkee silmänsä poski hänen rinnallaan, yrittää rentoutua ja uskoa. Vähitellen Rahikaisen ote käy pehmeämmäksi, rauhoittavaksi, ja kaihertavasta epäluulosta huolimatta hänen lopulta onnistuu nukahtaa.

 

 

Ensimmäinen viikko tyhjän asunnon ja koiran vartijana on mahtavaa aikaa. Toki Rahikaisella on Lammion luota pitempi matka koululle kuin omalta asunnoltaan, mutta kaikki tärkeä on niin lähellä, ettei hän valita lainkaan. Lisäksi irlanninsetteri Reko pitää tietenkin lenkittää muutaman kerran päivässä, mutta se on helppo koira huolehtia. Lammio on kouluttanut sen hyvin, ja Rahikaisenkin kotona oli koira hänen ollessaan lapsi, joten hänkin tietää sentään jotakin siitä, miten niiden kanssa toimitaan. Joskus hän on tuumannut Rekon olevan paljon rennompi tapaus kuin omistajansa. Huumorintajuisempikin.

Yhtenä iltana hän kutsuu kämppäkaverinsa asunnolle juomaan kaljaa ja jauhamaan paskaa. Lehto ja Määttä tulevat, varmaan uteliaana siitä, minkälaisessa paikassa Rahikainen nykyään nukkuu melkein kaikki yönsä. Saattavat jopa haluta saada jotakin käsitystä siitä, millaisen tyypin kanssa Rahikainen pääasiallisesti jakaa sängyn, sellaista tyyppiä kun ei ennen Lammiota ole Rahikaisella ollutkaan.

Lehto vilkuilee asuntoa epäluuloisesti, Määttä lähinnä huvittuneen näköisenä. Reko nuuhkii uteliaana kummankin sormia, ja Määttä rapsuttaa sitä korvan takaa.

”Mitä sinä sanoit että se tekee.”

”MPKK:ssahan se on. Kadettikoulussa. Tokkaa vuotta, ens vuonna kandi.”

”Ei näytä olevan pikkurahasta puutetta.”

”No ei”, Rahikainen virnistää ja sihauttaa oluen auki. ”Ei se siitä oikein puhu, mutta tuommonen kermapersepentuhan se on. Tää on sen isän asunto.”

Lehto päästää epämääräisen, halveksivan äänen ja siemaisee omasta juomastaan.

”Elä elä veikkonen. Luulet sie että mie tääl olisin jos se aivan sysimulkku ois?”

”Taitaa se mulkku tähän _jotenkin_ liittyä.”

”Senhän sie halluut tietää”, Rahikainen venyttelee maireasti. Hän vajoaa rennompaan asentoon sohvalla, jalat harallaan, kuikuilee Lehtoa suu mutrussa kulmiensa alta. ”Ja kylhän mie siulle kertoo voin. Se treenaakin niin paljon, kommein perse mitä on vastaan tullu, ja se – ”

”Nyt Rahikainen turpa kiinni tai heitän sut tuolta parvekkeelta.”

”Se on lasitettu. Ja tiiätsie, yks ilta myö oltiin tuolla parvekkeella, se poltti tupakkia ja miepä joutilaana poikana kävin moahan ja – ”

”Vaan mukava koira sillä on”, Määttä tuumaa kuin ei olisi kuunnellut Rahikaista lainkaan. Sellaiseksi hän luultavasti lauseensa tarkoittikin. ”Missä sinä sanoit että se nyt on?”

”Ampumaleirillä Vuosangassa. Tommonen kahen ja puolen viikon leiri.”

”Tutuissa maisemissa. Mainitsitkos sille?”

 

 

Olihan Rahikainen maininnut. Lammio oli armeijaihmisenä kiinnostunut muidenkin maanpuolustuskokemuksista, mutta jotenkin Rahikainen oli vasta nyt, kun hän oli ilmoittanut lähtevänsä vuosikurssinsa kanssa ampumaleirille Kuhmoon, maininnut rämpineensä siellä rynnäkkökiväärin kanssa itsekin. Ja että niin olivat itse asiassa rämpineet myös hänen asuintoverinsakin, reservin alikersantti Lehto ja reservin korpraali Määttä. Ja vielä samalla kertaa.

He olivat tutustuneet suorittaessaan asepalvelustaan Kainuun jääkäripataljoonassa. Rahikainen oli tavoilleen uskollisena luistellut intin läpi siitä, mistä aita oli matalin, kuudessa kuukaudessa heti valkolakin Kontiolahden lukiosta saatuaan. Kajaani oli ollut helppo valinta hänen päätettyään, että lähempänä sijainneen Onttolan rajajääkärikomppanian vaatimusten täyttäminen olisi kysynyt häneltä aivan liikaa panostusta. Määtälle Kajaani oli Kainuun poikana ollut vielä luontevampi valinta, mutta sitä, millä helvetin tavalla tamperelainen Lehto oli sinne asti päätynyt, he eivät kumpikaan olleet oikein ymmärtäneet, eikä Lehto ollut sitä koskaan heille kertonut. Rahikainen oli jossain vaiheessa arvellut, että kaikelle ja kaikille vihaisena nihilistinä Lehto oli vain tahtonut niin kauas kotoa kuin mahdollista. Ehkä Sodankyläänkin sitten pääsi hänen makuunsa liian vaivattomasti.

Vaikka he olivat palvelleet vaihtelevan mittaisia aikoja, ja vaikka Rahikainen ja Määttä olivat olleet tupakavereita vain osan ajasta ja Lehto tuntui karttavan ihmisten seuraa minkä pystyi, oli heistä silloin nivoutunut jonkinlainen kolmen kopla, jonka nähdessään yliluutnantti ja milloin kukakin isompi kiho huokasi jo valmiiksi syvään. Ei siihen kovin kauaa ollut mennyt, kun Rahikainen oli sotkussa istahtanut alikkiaan vastapäätä eikä ollut huomaavinaankaan tämän murhanhimoista katsetta kysäistessään, pelaisiko herra alikersantti alokkaidensa kanssa pari erää pokkaa. Aikansa häntä ja hänen vanavedessään kyllästyneesti maleksinutta Määttää kyräiltyään Lehto oli jurosti kysynyt, mistä olisi tarkoitus pelata, ja Rahikaiselle se oli ollut merkki kaivaa kortit esiin ja Määtällekin istua alas. Noin minuuttia myöhemmin Lehto oli käskenyt heitä – lähinnä Rahikaista, Määttä kun oli koko ajan ollut tyypillisen harvasanainen – lakkaamaan herroittelunsa kanssa, jota ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kukaan.

Etunimeään Lehto ei ollut kertonut heille koko intin aikana. Määttä sen joskus oli jostain lopulta kaivanut, mutta siinä kohtaa he olivat niin kasvaneet kiinni sukunimittelyyn, ettei se merkinnyt oikein mitään. Yhä edelleen Rahikainen saattaa vastata ”kuka vitun Aatos” ennen kuin tajuaa Lahtisen Yrjön kyselevän Määttää, tai Lehto tuijottaa takaisin tyhjästi kun hänelle puhuu Jannesta, ennen kuin hän muistaa tosiaan asuvansa sen nimisen henkilön kanssa.

Armeijan jälkeen Rahikainen oli pitänyt yhteyttä Määttään ja Lehtoon – lähinnä WhatsApp-ryhmäkeskustelun kautta, Lehdolla kun ei ollut Facebookia tai ilmeisesti muutakaan ”oikeaa somea” – ja lopulta he olivatkin kaikki kolme päätyneet Vantaalle yhteiseen asuntoon. Rahikainen tradenomitutkintoa suorittamaan, Lehto erinäisten vaiheiden kautta jollekin autokorjaamolle töihin, ja Määttä ainakin toistaiseksi lukkosepän hommia tekemään, vaikka jotain hän joskus puheleekin lisäopintojen tekemisestä tai muuten alan vaihdosta. Ehtimisen mukaan he ovat kolmestaan alkaneet pyörittää pienimuotoista kotiviini- ja viroviinabisnestä, minkä Rahikainen on useamman kerran unohtanut mainita Lammiolle puhuessaan tovereistaan.

 

”Eikö ne siellä osaa ampua vai mitä ne vielä niin kauas menevät.”

”Mistäs miun se pitäs tietää.”

”Et sinä tänne kuitenkaan asumaan muuttanut ole”, Määttä sanoo katsellen yhä arvioivasti ympärilleen.

”Ehän mie teitä vois jättää”, Rahikainen virnistää. ”Miten on, tilataanko ruokaa?”

 

Rahikaisella ei tosiaan ole minkäänlaista kiirettä muuttaa itseään kokonaan Lammion luo. Toki hän mielellään nukkuu siellä yönsä, ja onhan paikka kaikin puolin miellyttävämpi kuin heidän vähän kaikkialta repsottava luukkunsa. Mutta se asunto on silti hänen ensimmäinen oma kotinsa poissa perheen luota, ja vaikka hänelle arvottu makuuhuoneensa siellä on melkein ahdistavan pieni ja vaikkei siellä enää ole oikeastaan kuin sänky ja kaapissa vaihtolakanat ja pari rumaa paitaa, on se silti hyvä olemassa. Joskus heidän bisneksensä, ovat ne puolilaittomuuksia tai pelkkää Netflixin tuijotusta kalja kourassa, venyvät niin myöhään että ajatuskin muualle yöksi lähtemisestä kuvottaa. Joskus sinne on vain lyhyempi matka bilepaikasta. Ja sitten on niitä päiviä, kun hänen ärsytyksensä ja Lammion stressi purkautuvat turhautuneeseen huutotappeluun, jossa kumpikaan ei oikein saa pointtiaan kuuluviin eikä pysty kuuntelemaan toisenkaan asiaa. Yleensä niiden riitojen äänenvoimakkuus vain nousee nousemistaan, kunnes Rahikainen kyllästyy, nappaa takkinsa ja kannettavansa ja poistuu paikalta ovet paukkuen. Silloin hän asuu siellä täysaikaisesti muutamia päiviä, kunnes arvelee pölyn laskeutuneen tarpeeksi ja käy tarkistamassa tilanteen. Sellainen turvapaikka on helvetin kätevä olemassa, eikä Rahikainen aio luopua siitä ja jäädä kavereidensa aikataulujen armoille vielä pitkään aikaan.

Sitä paitsi Lammion asunto on niin iso, että hänen ollessaan poissa se alkaa tuntua kolkolta. Siihen vaikuttaa hänen siistin minimalistinen sisustustyylinsä, mutta etenkin se, että tilaa yksinkertaisesti on liikaa. Silloin, kun paikalla on kaksi ihmistä ja koira, asia ei niin häiritse, mutta päivien kuluessa hiljaisuus korostuu, tuntuu ankealta. Asiaa ei auta se, ettei juuri tämän pariviikkoisen aikana järjestetä missään niin kiinnostavia bileitä, että Rahikaisen kannattaisi – tai että häntä oikeastaan edes kiinnostaisi – ilmestyä paikalle, eikä se, että Rekokin tuntuu välillä vähän levottomalta. Totta kai se kaipaa isäntäänsä. Lammio on ehkä paras koiranomistaja, jonka Rahikainen tuntee.

”Tuuha Reko tänne”, hän roikottaa kättään yhtenä iltana sohvan käsinojan yli loikoillessaan siinä pitkällään. Kello alkaa olla paljon, mutta vielä tuntuu vähän liian aikaiselta mennä nukkumaan. Reko jolkottaa hänen viereensä ja tuhahtaa mielissään, kun hän rapsuttaa sitä kaulasta ja korvien takaa. ”Myö ollaan voiton puolella jo. Viis yötä ennää, tämä ja sitten neljä. Heleppo homma.” Koira läähättää myöntävästi, oikein paistattelee huomiossa. Rahikainen hymähtää sille ja kampeaa istumaan, jolloin sekin istuutuu ja katsoo odottavasti, olisiko tulossa herkku tai jotakin.

”Heleppo homma”, Rahikainen toistaa ja haukottelee. Voisi kyllä mennä nukkumaan, piruako täällä hereillä keikkuu kun ei ole edes hauskaa. ”Eikö ookki, Reko. Anna läppy.” Reko kohottaa käpälän koskettamaan hänen kämmentään, ja hän hymyilee väsyneesti ja ojentaa toisenkin kätensä. ”Toinen läppy.” Reko toistaa liikkeen toisella käpälällä, ja Rahikainen palkitsee sen rapsutuksilla. ”Hyvä poika.”

Mieli assosioi lauseen johonkin kertaan, kun hän on käyttänyt sitä hieman erilaisessa tilanteessa, ja häntä naurattaa. Samalla tulee myös idea.

”Reko. Elä mee minnekään”, hän tokaisee koiralle, joka kääntyy takaisin häneen päin otettuaan pari askelta keittiön suuntaan. ”Elä. Hyvä. Paikka, istu. Mie otan kuvan.”

Pari kuvaa hän nappaa, kun Reko ensimmäisen aikana liikahtaa niin, ettei sen päästä saa selvää.

”Okei, hyvä poika, mäne mäne”, hän kehottaa sitten, nousee itsekin sohvalta ja riisuu matkalla kylpyhuoneeseen ja sieltä makuuhuoneeseen. Sänky on kovin leveä yhdelle, mutta Rahikainen ei ole toistaiseksi niin aikuinen, etteikö lojuisi sen keskellä kuin meritähti tai Vitruviuksen mies aina kun mahdollista. Lammio katsoo sitä aina kärsivä ilme kasvoillaan. Niin kuin sitäkin, että kun Rahikainen käyttää hänen kylpyammettaan vaahtokylpyyn, käyttää hän ensinnäkin joka kerta aivan liikaa vaahtoa, ja toiseksi muotoilee joka siunatun kerta siitä vaahdosta pirunsarvet ja parran itselleen. Ei hänellä lapsena ollut mahdollisuutta sellaiseen, hän selittää aina, ja mitä varten amme siellä muka muuten olisi. Lammion kylpytakistakin hän on innostunut niin paljon, että on hankkinut itselleen samanlaisen viereiseen naulaan. Parempi ottaa ilo kunnolla irti kun voi.

Hän ei kuvan lisäksi laita Lammiolle muuta viestiä. Tuskailkoon sitten itsensä kanssa siitä, onko tämä turha viesti vai ei.

 

Lammiolle ei ollut mikään itsestäänselvyys jättää kämppäänsä ja Rekoa Rahikaisen vastuulle leirin ajaksi. Hän on asunut isänsä omistamassa sijoitusasunnossa nyt muutaman vuoden, siitä asti kun aloitti varusmiespalveluksen jälkeen sopimussotilaana Santahaminassa, ja maksanut suositushintaa reippaasti edullisempaa vuokraa. Tähän asti Rekon ulkoiluttamiset ja ruokkimiset hänen poissa ollessaan ovat yksiselitteisesti olleet hänen vanhempiensa vastuulla. Äiti etenkin on tehnyt sitä mielellään, ja yleensä myös siivoaa ja tuulettaa asunnon käydessään. Hän on heikkona Rekoon, eikä mikään ihme, mutta Lammio on myös melko varma, että hän yrittää siivoamisellaan löytää vihjeitä poikansa tarkoin varjellusta yksityiselämästä. Ja koska edellisen pitemmän reissun jälkeen Rahikainen on tehokkaasti sekoittanut sekä Lammion elämää että hänen kotiaan – voi luoja, hänellä on nykyään Lammion luona suurin osa vaatteistaan ja omat hygieniavälineet suihkusaippuaa myöten – ei hän _voinut_ päästää vanhempiaan sinne nuuskimaan. Vaikka Rahikainen pysyisi omalla asunnollaan, on hänen tavaroitaan Lammion luona nykyään niin joka paikassa, että vaikka ne eivät enää Lammion silmään kaikki erotukaan, äiti huomaisi heti. Siinä olisi heti muutama keskustelu, joita hän ei todellakaan ole valmis käymään.

Toki sekin aiheutti kysymyksiä, miksi Lammio oli tällä kertaa ulkoistanut koiran ja asunnon hoidon jollekin toiselle, ja mikä ihmeen tyyppi tämä toinen oli. Lammio oli vastannut isän kysymyksiin puhelimessa rauhallisella, viileällä äänellä jota yleensä käyttää vain armeijan piirissä, ja tajutessaan sen oli melkein voinut pahoin. Tuntui väärältä ja valheelta selittää Rahikaisen olevan ”ystävä”, vaikka jossain määrin se varmaan oli totuus. Sekin tuntui ilkeältä, että hän ihan vain hyvän vaikutelman saamiseksi kertoi hänen opiskelevan muka kauppatieteitä, ja että hänen matkansa koululle lyhenisi järjestelyn alkaessa tilapäisesti puoleen. Tradenomiopiskelija ei taatusti olisi kuulostanut kenraalimajuri Alexander Lammion korvaan kyllin hyvältä, puhumattakaan siitä kuulustelusta, joka olisi seurannut tiedosta, että Rahikainen asuu _niin_ kaukana ja käy kouluakin _niin_ pitkän matkan päässä ja _silti_ asuisi hänen luonaan.

Lopulta Lammiot olivat sentään sanoneet olevansa käymättä asunnolla leirin aikana, mutta he tulisivat kuitenkin sen jälkeen kahville. Edellisestä kerrasta oli niin kauan. Lammio saattoi vain huokaista helpotuksesta ja luvata olevansa paikalla. Asunto pitäisi järjestellä perinpohjaisesti etukäteen, eikä hän voinut kuin toivoa, että hänellä olisi aikaa.

Leirillä hän on onneksi saanut olla ajattelematta sitä kaikkea. Leirielämä yhdistettynä armeijan kurin noudattamiseen saa hänet rauhalliseksi, lähestulkoon unohtamaan kaiken arkielämän stressin. Niistä säännöistä hän on aina pitänyt. Niiden puitteissa hän osaa toimia ja on hyväkin siinä. Kaikesta tulee monimutkaista ja ahdistavaa vasta sitten, kun maastopuku vaihtuu siviilivaatteisiin.

Rahikainen on toistaiseksi pitänyt sanansa eikä ole lähettänyt hänelle kiusallisia tai potentiaalisen nöyryyttäviä viestejä. Itse asiassa leirin tullessa puoliväliin hän ei ole antanut kuulua itsestään mitään, ja hiljaista on ollut sen jälkeenkin. Se helpottaa Lammion stressiä entisestään, mutta jokin silti hiertää vähän. Hän ei kuitenkaan mieti sitä liikaa, tarkistaa puhelimensa vain tavan vuoksi kerran päivässä, yöllä kipinävuoron aikana. Nyt ollaan palveluksessa, tehtävänä hioa taisteluammuntataidot huippuunsa. Yöllä sulatetaan jalat kamiinan lämmössä, ja aamulla jatketaan taas.

Hän työntää vielä yhden puun kamiinaan, tökkii tulta saaden sen uuteen nousuun, ja sulkee luukun. Sitten hän kaivaa puhelimensa esiin, ja on ensin pudottaa sen kohmeisista sormistaan. Rahikaiselta on tullut viesti. Eikä siinä kaikki, vaan se on pelkkä kuva.

Hän puree hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja hengittää hitaasti. Hän ei tiedä miksi edes odotti Rahikaisen kuuntelevan häntä, mutta nyt hän ei suutu. Se ei kuulu tähän leiriin, hänellä ei ole varaa. Leuka väsyy, mutta hän puree silti. Muut eivät saa herätä.

Hän avaa kuvan, ja helpotus yhdistettynä viluun ja väsymykseen saa hänet huojahtamaan ja melkein silmissä mustenemaan. Samalla hän tuntee Rahikaista kohtaan niin paljon kaikkea, että se tekee melkein kipeää. Hän melkein pyytää anteeksi, ettei luottanut, mutta hillitsee sentään itsensä. Tarkistaa kellonajan ja hymyilee hiljaa. Vuoroa on jäljellä vielä kolme varttia, ja sen jälkeen kipinävuoroja on pidettävänä kaikkiaan vielä neljä.

Hän ei vastaa Rahikaiselle – mitä hän edes sanoisi? – mutta tietenkin Rahikainen näkee hänen lukeneen viestin. Kun Lammio seuraavana yönä tarkistaa viestinsä aamukolmen kipinässä, on hän lähettänyt uuden kuvan. Kamiinan lämmössä hänen rintaansa nykii hölmösti, kun hän katsoo näyttöä.

Viimeisenä yönä kadetti Jarva kömpii telttaan kusella käytyään juuri silloin, kun Lammion WhatsApp on vielä auki. Unenpöpperöinen Jarva pysähtyy hänen ohi mennessään, hymyilee, palaa takaisin.

”Söpö koira. Naapurilla on samanrotunen. Onks se kenen?”

”…minun”, Lammio kuiskaa takaisin. Tuntuu nolommalta kuin tarvitsisi.

”Oikeesti? Siistii. Onks sillä koiravahti?”

”Tämä on melkein kolmen viikon leiri.”

”Niinniin. Tietty. Hassua, jotenkin en aatellu yhtään että oisit koiraihminen.” Niine hyvineen Jarva konttaa takaisin makuupussiinsa jättäen Lammion selaamaan Rahikaisen laittamia kuvia Rekosta. Viimeinen kipinävuoro kuluu nopeasti.

 

Rahikainen kohottaa katseensa läppärin näytöstä, kun ovi käy. Hän on osannut odottaa Lammiota, sillä tämä on kotimatkalle lähdettyään ilmoittanut hänelle arvioivansa olevansa kotona vasta iltakymmenen jälkeen. Ainoa vastaus hänen lähettämiinsä kuviin. Reko on kompastua jalkoihinsa kiiruhtaessaan isäntäänsä vastaan.

Rahikaista hymyilyttää, kun hän kuuntelee maihinnousukenkien narisevia askelia ja avainten kilahdusta eteisen pöydälle. Syntisen painava reppu puoliksi lasketaan, puoliksi putoaa maahan. Vasta kohta sen jälkeen hän kuulee Lammion äänen, kun tämä tervehtii Rekoa. Hänen äänensä kuulostaa yhtä hellältä todella harvoin, jos koskaan. Rahikainen antaa miehelle ja koiralle hetken aikaa, ja alkaa sitten itsekin maleksia eteiseen päin.

Hetkeksi hän jää vain katsomaan oviaukkoon ja toivoo, että olisi ottanut puhelimensa. Lammio istuu keskellä eteisen lattiaa, on riisunut toisen maihinnousukenkänsä ja avannut nauhat toisestakin, riisunut nahkahansikkaansa muttei vielä muuta varustusta. Turkislakki on vinossa, kun Reko on innoissaan tönäissyt sitä. Leirin pituus näkyy siinä, kuinka likaiset ja nuhjuisen näköiset maastopuvun takki ja housut ovat, eikä edes siisteydestään naurettavan tarkasti huolehtiva Lammio ole siellä kylmän telttaelämän keskellä ajanut partaansa yhtä uskollisesti kuin yleensä. Sänki erottuu kerrankin kunnolla, on vähän tummempaa ruskean sävyä kuin hänen hiuksensa. Rahikainen tietää, ettei tämä näky tule toistumaan pitkään aikaan. Tästä on nautittava niin kauan kuin sitä kestää, vaikkei sitä kuvaa taida enää ehtiä ottamaan.

”Herra kadetti, jääkäri Rahikainen”, hän tokaisee sen sijaan samaan piilolaiskaan sävyyn, jolla intissäkin puhutteli ylempiään. Lammio säpsähtää ja katsoo häntä hiukan hämmentyneenä, ei varmaan kuullut hänen tuloaan. Hän on vielä välitilassa armeijan ja siviilin välissä, ja on kuin hänen mielessään tiukasti siviilimaailmaan kuuluva Rahikainen puhuisi vierasta kieltä.

”Sopiiko puhutella?”

”…olkaa hyvä”, Lammio vastaa automaattisesti, mutta melko heikolla äänellä.

”Okei, emmie muista miten tätä jatketaan”, Rahikainen nauraa. Lammio yrittää näyttää ärtyneeltä, mutta häntäkin hymyilyttää. ”Vienkö mie repun jonnekin?”

”Älk – älä vie. Minä puran sen kohta, suurin osa varusteista menee pesuun.” Kevyttä käskyä pehmentää vielä Reko, joka koettaa nuolla Lammion naamaa kesken puheen. Hän hätistää koiran kauemmas ja vetää lopulta toisenkin kenkänsä jalasta. Hän tarttuu Rahikaisen ojennettuun käteen ja nousee ylös, riisuu takkinsa ja puistelee sitä ennen kuin asettelee henkariin.

”Ammuitkos hyvin?”

”Kerrasta läpi.” Lammion sävy on lakoninen, mutta oikeasti hän on hyvin ylpeä suorituksistaan. Rahikainen taitaa jotenkin nähdä sen, koska hän vetää Lammion olkapäistä tiukkaan halaukseen. He seisovat siinä kauan, vaihtavat muutaman kevyen suudelman, ja Lammio painaa hymyillen kasvonsa Rahikaisen kaulaan. Reko kiertelee heidän ympärillään, haluaisi vielä huomiota.

”Tuoksut hyvältä”, Lammio mumisee.

Rahikainen hymähtää ja pitää hänestä vähän tiukemmin kiinni, ja yhtäkkiä Lammio on hyvin tietoinen siitä, kuinka kauan siitä on, kun hän viimeksi on kunnolla peseytynyt. Hän vetäytyy kauemmas ja irrottaa Rahikaisen kädet ympäriltään.

”Minun on pakko mennä suihkuun.”

”Voinko mie tulla mukkaan?”

”Janne, minä pystyn _tuntemaan_ tämän likakerroksen.”

”No sitä suuremmalla syyllä, mie autan kuuraamaan paskat pois. Voin laskee sitten kylvynkin. Vai mitä herra kadetti on mieltä?”

”…kyllä kiitos”, Lammio mutisee.

”Mitenkä siun hartiat tuon repun kanssa?” Rahikainen jatkaa alkaen ohjata heitä kohti kylpyhuonetta. ”Että – elä alota, mie tiiän että sie jaksat kantaa, mie vaan että voisin kylvyssä hieroo.”

”Kiitos.”

He pääsevät vessaan, jossa Lammio tarkastelee itseään peilistä ja irvistää.

”Parta on kyllä ensin pakko ajaa.”

”Kaipa sitä huvin ja urheilun vuoks voisin mieki”, Rahikainen tuumaa. ”Tai sen kunniaks et sie sait ittes kottiin.”

”Kiitos”, Lammio sanoo hiljaa, katsoo Rahikaista peilin kautta. ”Kun olit täällä. Ja kaikesta.”

Rahikainen kääntyy häneen päin, ja Lammio nojaa suutelemaan häntä niin hyvin ja hellästi kuin osaa. Ei uskalla tunnustaa kaipaustaan ääneen, mutta ehkei se haittaa. Rahikainen vastaa aivan yhtä suurella tunteella.

”Aletaahan nii päästään rentoutummaan”, hän sanoo silittäen Lammion poskea peukalollaan, sänkeä myötäkarvaan. Lammio nyökkää, rauhallisempana kuin viikkokausiin.

”Aletaan.”

**Author's Note:**

> oon tumblrissa @violasmirabiles, tulukee huutelee!


End file.
